Mary Sue Must Go
by Magic Conch Shell
Summary: Do you hate Mary Sues? Well, I sure do. So what would really happen if a Mary-Sue did join Total Drama. Well, she sure won't fall in love with the guy and lead to the downfall of the villain. But maybe, just maybe, everyone will start to hate her guts. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama or its characters. But though, I do own the Mary Sue OC who will quickly annoy everyone to death.

**Warning: **During this chapter, there'll be some language, and annoying Mary-Sues.

**Early Author's Note: **All right, so in this story, we're going to meet little miss Mary Sue, who through some luck, ends up on Total Drama Action as the one newbie. However though, she quickly becomes annoying, and soon enough, everyone plots to get rid of her. Now, even though Parody Sues are hard to pull off, I hope this one will be a good example, and not as bad as a real Mary Sue herself.

So, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

In the Total Drama skyscraper in Toronto, the big cheese himself, Chris Maclean, was currently relaxing.

With his hands holding his head, and the fact that Chris Maclean had his feet on his wooden desk, it was obvious that he was relaxing while the people below him were working their butts off.

"Oh yeah," Chris said. "This is the life,"

Chris then closed his eyes, hoping to go to sleep, and was about to accomplish it, when all of a sudden, the phone on his desk started ringing.

Chris then abruptly opened his eyes and yelled, "What the hell?" before groggily picking up the phone.

"Yes, it's Chris Maclean, who's calling?" Chris said in an extremely rude tone.

"Geez, Maclean." said a male voice from the other side of the phone. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"William?" Chris asked. "Why are you calling me?"

"Because," William started. "We found someone who might be an interesting contestant on Total Drama Action."

"William, you are such a dumbass." Chris rudely replied. "Total Drama Action's contestants are the people I invited, not you."

"I know that." William said. "But just give her a chance to show herself off. Besides, we're already in the building and we're in the elevator going up to your office."

"Wait, what?" Chris said in shock. "Dumbass, why didn't you get my permission first?"

Chris then loudly sighed before reluctantly saying, "Fine, she can come in to my office."

Two minutes later, William walked into Chris' office with a tiny girl. She had long curly blonde hair with 50 different-colored streaks in her hair, and she also wore a gray jacket along with a red skirt that matched her red high heels. However though, the first thing Chris noticed about her was her chest, which was almost as large as Lindsay's.

"Well," William said. "Let's hope this meeting goes well,". William then walked out of Chris' office, but not before turning around and mouthing to him, "She's your problem now,".

"All right," Chris said in a clearly bored tone. "What's your name?"

"Well," the Mary-Sue said in a childish and excitable voice. "My name is Mary Enoby Darkness Diamond Sapphire Glow Sue! But though, you can call me Enoby!"

Her name had gotten Chris' attention, as he thought to himself. "What kind of parents would name their child that horrendous name?" Yet though, he still wrote down Enoby's name on a blank piece of paper.

"All right," Chris said. "What's your backstory?"

Suddenly, Enoby got teary-eyed and managed to choke out her "backstory". "Well," she choked out. "I was just a happy girl with my happy parents, when one day, a drunk driver killed my parents."

Needless to say, Chris was skeptical as he shook his head as he wrote on his paper, "Parents killed,". However though, he then told Enoby, "Yeah, what happened after that?"

"Easy," Enoby said with a sad frown on her face. "I-I then lived with my horrible aunts Aunt Sponge and Spiker."

"Isn't that from James and the Giant Peach?" Chris said with a skeptical look as he wrote down, "Raised by abusive aunts." Then, Chris allowed Enoby to continue her impossibly dramatic backstory.

"So, I ran away!" Enoby said with a sudden smile. "And for the last month, I've been living with worms!"

"Aww, come on." Chris muttered in disbelief as he then wrote down, "Currently living with worms,". Then, Chris asked Enoby the final question. "How would you describe yourself?"

Suddenly, Enoby got an extremely excited look on her face before she started describing herself to the Total Drama host.

"Well," she started. "I like glitter, I hate goths and trolls, but there's one story that I really like!"

After writing down, "Lindsay 2.0", Chris then asked in a monotone voice, "What's the story called?"

"My Immortal!" she happily exclaimed to Chris.

However though, this was the last straw for the Total Drama host. First, William brings this bundle of annoyance into his office even though Total Drama Action was supposed to be all of the contestants that tied in Total Drama Island's finale.

Then, Enoby gave the most outright annoying and flat out fake answers to serious questions, and even said that her current state was that her roommates were a couple of one inch animals who live in the dirt.

And now, Enoby said her favorite story was "My Immortal", which Chris had read once when one of his drinking buddies sent it to him. Needless to say, he later emailed his friend and told him it was the worst thing he's ever read in his life. And by her reaction, it looked like Enoby was serious about her answer.

"You know what?" Chris suddenly yelled at to the Mary-Sue. "Get out of my office right now! I have never met a more annoying piece of shit than you are! You are even dumber than Lindsay, and even crazier than Izzy! Just get out of my office right now!"

Then, oblivious to Enoby having tears in her eyes, Chris muttered to himself, "You are the most dramatic person I've ever met in my life."

Then, Chris suddenly got a surprised look on his face as he muttered, "Wait, Enoby, you're-you're a bunch of drama. That's just what we need for Total Drama!"

Suddenly, Chris knew what he needed to do. "Enoby," he said to the Mary-Sue, "Welcome to Total Drama Action!"

Enoby's jaw dropped. "I-I'm on Total Drama?" she asked in disbelief to Chris before suddenly let out a squeal so loud that the people below her on the street heard it.

"Yes, Enoby," Chris said while covering his ears. "You're on Total Drama Action, it's tomorrow at the abandoned Burbank Movie Studios at 8 a.m., now leave."

Enoby then let out yet another squeal before running out of Chris' office at surprisingly fast speed.

All by himself now, Chris began to think about whether choosing Enoby was the right choice. After all, it would be unfair for the people that worked so hard to get on this season to just have someone get a free pass.

And also, Chris then swore that just before he left, William mouthed to him that Enoby was his problem now, and of course, he didn't need another problem.

"Let's just hope what I did was right," said Chris to no one in particular in order to comfort himself.

"Yes, that was the right choice." Chris thought to himself before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Little did he realize, unexpectedly choosing Enoby would make Total Drama Action take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**So the adventure begins!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did!**

**Now though, I really hope you review this chapter and be honest and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know a Parody-Sue is hard to pull of, as they could be just as annoying as a real Mary-Sue, so if you don't like her, tell me what you hate about her and I'll definitely work on improving it.**

**Also, as much as it pains me to say it, this story will unfortunately revolve around her. That's my current plan, but though, if the elimination order does change, then I might focus on the people who should have been eliminate, but weren't. Right now, I don't know.**

**So until next time, I'm Magic Conch Shell, and I want you to do nothing.**


End file.
